


Illya Dreaming

by TinTurtle



Series: MUNCLE Photo Manipulations [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Photo Manipulation, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinTurtle/pseuds/TinTurtle
Summary: This photo manipulation is a bit different from my others and represents Illya dreaming about his childhood.
Series: MUNCLE Photo Manipulations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/563945
Kudos: 6





	Illya Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I made this manip in early 2017, a few months after the spurt of creativity that produced the earlier works in this series. I've never gotten around to posting it here, for some reason, though it's been up on DeviantArt for some time.

In dreams, impressions and memories run together to create new worlds that are nevertheless familiar. Illya is dreaming of his childhood as seen though that kaleidoscope.

  
Image not displaying correctly? Try [this link](https://web.archive.org/web/20200420231905if_/http://mathbeing.net/muncle/illya_dreaming_wv.jpg).

**Author's Note:**

> The figure of Illya comes from a screencap from The Foxes and Hounds Affair.
> 
> Foreground from the Soviet animated film Winnie-the-Pooh and a Busy Day (1972), which is the last in a series begun in 1969.  
> Background combines detail from a 1941 Soviet propaganda poster with a stock image of the night sky.


End file.
